Vend-O-Price
Vend-O-Price is a grocery item game played on the turntable which debuted on September 25, 2015 (#7215K), during Season 44's Decades Week. As its name implies, a large vending machine is involved. Gameplay The contestant is given a coin to put in the slot of a giant vending machine. Three grocery items are displayed. A certain number of each grocery item appears in each row of the vending machine (example: 8 of one item, 6 of another item, and 3 of a third item). The contestant has to pick which row of items in the vending machine is the most expensive of all (the one with the biggest total price) in order to win the prize. They do this by pulling on the lever of their choice. All three rows have a different item in a different amount (blue is most, orange is fewest) and they range from low (blue) to high (orange). Each item's individual price is revealed and then multiplied by the quantity of items to determine their total. Trivia *One unwritten rule is that among the three rows in every playing of Vend-O-Price, the top row always contains the highest quantity and the lowest unit price, and the bottom row always contains the lowest quantity and the highest unit price. *The sound heard when revealing the total of each set of items was revived from the retired pricing game Penny Ante, but only heard the first three times it was played and also when played specially in the CBS talk show The Talk. A rattling sound (mainly what vending machines do when dispensing a product) replaced it thereafter. *After the contestant makes their decision, they check the prices like in Bullseye 'II' and Grocery Game to see how much each cost and Most Expensive hoping the contestant's choice is the highest of the bunch. *All the grocery items used in this game are food products, just like you would find normal food products in any vending machine. *Vend-O-Price is the newest pricing game to be played on the turntable since Coming or Going. *The game was won on its first playing. *On November 11, 2015 (#7283K), the game received its first loss, on its fourth playing. *During a Big Money Week episode (aired on October 28, 2016, #7665K), Vend-O-Price was played for a cash prize of $10,000, but unfortunately it was not won. *The game has been lost 39 times, most recently on February 11, 2020 (#9022K). *Vend-O-Price has been played for a car five times, most recently on February 22, 2019 (#8635K, aired out of order on May 31). *Normally, Drew asks George Gray to describe the products in the vending machine before the contestant inserts the coin, and the machine opens up, revealing how many of each product there are. On at least one playing, the contestant has put their coin in first. *On the Back To School special on August 21, 2017 (#8001K, aired out of order on September 8, originally rescheduled to air on August 25), the top shelf was 22 packages of ramen noodles (the other items being Red Bull energy drinks and frozen pizza, the theme being that the items were the staples of a college student's diet), the largest number of items on the top shelf. Despite being such a large number of items, the 22 packages of ramen noodles were the cheapest item in the game, coming out to only $5.50. (The 7 cans of Red Bull were by a wide margin the most expensive.) *On November 22, 2017 (Thanksgiving College Rivals), a kitchen and cooking lessons were played by a boy named Adam Bourson (Michigan), but it was lost, and Megan Denison (Ohio State) gets $1,000. *On February 19, 2018 (#8221K, aired out of order on February 22), during Big Money Week, Vend-O-Price was played for $40,000, but unfortunately, it was lost. *On March 6, 2018 (#8242K, aired out of order on January 9) during Publishers Clearing House week, contestant Nathan Crockett won a $20,000 bonus for being the first contestant to win a pricing game. It was played in the first slot. *On April 27, 2018 (#8315K) during the Bachelor/Bachelorette Special, Vend-O-Price was played for a trip to the Bahamas worth $46,315, but unfortunately, it was lost. *This game is created by producer/director Adam Sandler. Pictures Vend-O-Price.jpg|A shot from Vend-O-Price's first playing. vendopriceforacar.jpg|This was the car offered in Vend-O-Price during Big Money Week 2015 Valentine's Day-2.JPG|This grocery item was presented in this game and it had the highest quantity and total. But the game wasn't won because the newlywed couple selected the Love Crunch Granola. vendopricebacktoschool1.jpg vendopricebacktoschool2.jpg Premiere Playing (September 25, 2015, #7215K) vendopricepremiere1.jpg Vend-O-Price.jpg vendopricepremiere2.jpg vendopricepremiere3.jpg vendopricepremiere4.jpg vendopricepremiere5.jpg vendopricepremiere6.jpg|She picks the candy. vendopricepremiere7.jpg vendopricepremiere8.jpg vendopricepremiere9.jpg vendopricepremiere10.jpg vendopricepremiere11.jpg vendopricepremiere12.jpg vendopricepremiere13.jpg First Vend-o-Price Car Playing (October 14, 2015, #7243K, aired out of order on October 12) vendopriceforacar.jpg|It's a 2016 Jeep Patriot Sport worth $20,090. vendopricecar2015-1.jpg vendopricecar2015-2.jpg vendopricecar2015-3.jpg|He picks the Goldfish crackers. vendopricecar2015-4.jpg vendopricecar2015-5.jpg vendopricecar2015-6.jpg vendopricecar2015-7.jpg vendopricecar2015-8.jpg vendopricecar2015-9.jpg vendopricecar2015-10.jpg vendopricecar2015-11.jpg vendopricecar2015-12.jpg vendopricecar2015-13.jpg vendopricecar2015-14.jpg vendopricecar2015-15.jpg Vend-o-Price for a $15,408 Trip to South Africa (October 20, 2015, #7252K) vendoprice15408southafrica1.jpg vendoprice15408southafrica2.jpg vendoprice15408southafrica3.jpg vendoprice15408southafrica4.jpg|She picks the potato chips. vendoprice15408southafrica5.jpg vendoprice15408southafrica6.jpg vendoprice15408southafrica7.jpg vendoprice15408southafrica8.jpg vendoprice15408southafrica9.jpg vendoprice15408southafrica10.jpg vendoprice15408southafrica11.jpg vendoprice15408southafrica12.jpg First Vend-o-Price Loss (November 11, 2015, #7283K) vendopriceloss2015-1.jpg|It's a trip to Alaska worth $5,616. vendopriceloss2015-2.jpg vendopriceloss2015-3.jpg|She picks the noodle bowls. vendopriceloss2015-4.jpg vendopriceloss2015-5.jpg vendopriceloss2015-6.jpg vendopriceloss2015-7.jpg vendopriceloss2015-8.jpg vendopriceloss2015-9.jpg vendopriceloss2015-10.jpg Vend-o-Price for $10,000 (October 28, 2016, #7665K) 10000vendoprice.jpg 10000vendoprice2.jpg 10000vendoprice3.jpg|He picks the whipped topping. 10000vendoprice4.jpg 10000vendoprice5.jpg 10000vendoprice6.jpg 10000vendoprice7.jpg 10000vendoprice8.jpg 10000vendoprice9.jpg Vend-O-Price for a Fiat 500 Easy (November 1, 2016, #7672K) vendopricefiat500easy1.jpg vendopricefiat500easy2.jpg vendopricefiat500easy3.jpg vendopricefiat500easy4.jpg|He picks the iced coffee. vendopricefiat500easy5.jpg vendopricefiat500easy6.jpg vendopricefiat500easy7.jpg vendopricefiat500easy8.jpg vendopricefiat500easy9.jpg vendopricefiat500easy10.jpg vendopricefiat500easy11.jpg vendopricefiat500easy12.jpg vendopricefiat500easy13.jpg vendopricefiat500easy14.jpg Andrew Plays Vend-o-Price with Jack Black (February 22, 2017, #7823K, aired out of order on February 20) vendopricejackblack1.jpg vendopricejackblack2.jpg vendopricejackblack3.jpg vendopricejackblack4.jpg|He picks the pasta sauce. vendopricejackblack5.jpg vendopricejackblack6.jpg vendopricejackblack7.jpg vendopricejackblack8.jpg vendopricejackblack9.jpg vendopricejackblack10.jpg vendopricejackblack11.jpg vendopricejackblack12.jpg Vend-o-Price for a Toyota 86 (May 15, 2017, #7941K) vendopricetoyota86-1.jpg vendopricetoyota86-2.jpg vendopricetoyota86-3.jpg|She picks the barbecue sauces. vendopricetoyota86-4.jpg vendopricetoyota86-5.jpg vendopricetoyota86-6.jpg vendopricetoyota86-7.jpg vendopricetoyota86-8.jpg vendopricetoyota86-9.jpg vendopricetoyota86-10.jpg vendopricetoyota86-11.jpg Vend-O-Price for a T@G XL Teardrop Trailer and 2 Adirondack Chairs (December 19, 2017, #8132K) vendopricetagxltrailer1.jpg vendopricetagxltrailer2.jpg vendopricetagxltrailer3.jpg vendopricetagxltrailer4.jpg|He picks the cupcakes. vendopricetagxltrailer5.jpg vendopricetagxltrailer6.jpg vendopricetagxltrailer7.jpg vendopricetagxltrailer8.jpg vendopricetagxltrailer9.jpg vendopricetagxltrailer10.jpg vendopricetagxltrailer11.jpg vendopricetagxltrailer12.jpg Vend-O-Price for $40,000 (February 19, 2018, #8221K, aired out of order on February 22) vendoprice40k1.jpg Vendoprice40k2.jpg vendoprice40k3.jpg vendoprice40k4.jpg|She picks the pretzels. vendoprice40k5.jpg vendoprice40k6.jpg vendoprice40k7.jpg vendoprice40k8.jpg vendoprice40k9.jpg vendoprice40k10.jpg vendoprice40k11.jpg Nathan's $20,000 PCH Win (March 6, 2018, #8242K, aired out of order on January 9) vendopricepch1.png vendopricepch2.png vendopricepch3.png vendopricepch4.png|He picks the chili. vendopricepch5.png vendopricepch6.png vendopricepch7.png vendopricepch8.png vendopricepch9.png vendopricepch10.png vendopricepch11.png vendopricepch12.png vendopricepch13.png vendopricepch14.png vendopricepch15.png 16-Year Old Olivia Plays Vend-o-Price (March 22, 2018, #8264K) vendoprice16yearold1.jpg vendoprice16yearold2.jpg vendoprice16yearold3.jpg vendoprice16yearold4.jpg|She picks the granola bars. vendoprice16yearold5.jpg vendoprice16yearold6.jpg vendoprice16yearold7.jpg vendoprice16yearold8.jpg vendoprice16yearold9.jpg vendoprice16yearold10.jpg vendoprice16yearold11.jpg Vend-o-Price for a $46,000 Trip to the Bahamas (April 27, 2018, #8315K) vendoprice46000bahamas1.jpg vendoprice46000bahamas2.jpg vendoprice46000bahamas3.jpg vendoprice46000bahamas4.jpg vendoprice46000bahamas5.jpg vendoprice46000bahamas6.jpg|He picks the popcorn. vendoprice46000bahamas7.jpg vendoprice46000bahamas8.jpg vendoprice46000bahamas9.jpg vendoprice46000bahamas10.jpg vendoprice46000bahamas11.jpg vendoprice46000bahamas12.jpg Vend-O-Price for a Jeep Compass Latitude (February 22, 2019, #8635K, aired out of order on May 31) vendopricejeepcompass1.jpg vendopricejeepcompass2.jpg vendopricejeepcompass3.jpg vendopricejeepcompass4.jpg|She picks the risotto. vendopricejeepcompass5.jpg vendopricejeepcompass6.jpg vendopricejeepcompass7.jpg vendopricejeepcompass8.jpg vendopricejeepcompass9.jpg vendopricejeepcompass10.jpg vendopricejeepcompass11.jpg vendopricejeepcompass12.jpg vendopricejeepcompass13.jpg vendopricejeepcompass14.jpg vendopricejeepcompass15.jpg A 6th Grader Plays Vend-o-Price (March 20, 2019, #8673K, aired out of order on April 24, originally rescheduled to air on March 13) vendoprice6thgrader1.jpg vendoprice6thgrader2.jpg vendoprice6thgrader3.jpg vendoprice6thgrader4.jpg|She picks the cheese strings. vendoprice6thgrader5.jpg vendoprice6thgrader6.jpg vendoprice6thgrader7.jpg vendoprice6thgrader8.jpg vendoprice6thgrader9.jpg vendoprice6thgrader10.jpg vendoprice6thgrader11.jpg vendoprice6thgrader12.jpg vendoprice6thgrader13.jpg Robert's Prize and Bonus $25,000 Cash Win (September 23, 2019, #8821K, aired out of order on September 24) vendopricerobert1.jpg vendopricerobert2.jpg vendopricerobert3.jpg vendopricerobert4.jpg|He picks the avocados. vendopricerobert5.jpg vendopricerobert6.jpg vendopricerobert7.jpg vendopricerobert8.jpg vendopricerobert9.jpg vendopricerobert10.jpg Roberts_Win_1.png Robert_Win_2.png vendopricerobert11.jpg vendopricerobert12.jpg vendopricerobert13.jpg Hug_from_James.png vendopricerobert14.jpg Handshake_from_Drew.png Hug_From_Rachel.png vendopricerobert15.jpg Vend-o-Price With 2 Australian Male Models (November 6, 2019, #8883K) vendoprice(11-6-2019)1.jpg vendoprice(11-6-2019)2.jpg vendoprice(11-6-2019)3.jpg vendoprice(11-6-2019)4.jpg|She picks the tuna. vendoprice(11-6-2019)5.jpg vendoprice(11-6-2019)6.jpg vendoprice(11-6-2019)7.jpg vendoprice(11-6-2019)8.jpg vendoprice(11-6-2019)9.jpg vendoprice(11-6-2019)10.jpg vendoprice(11-6-2019)11.jpg vendoprice(11-6-2019)12.jpg Vend-o-Price With Meghan Trainor (January 24, 2020, #8995K) vendopricemeghantrainor1.jpg vendopricemeghantrainor2.jpg vendopricemeghantrainor3.jpg vendopricemeghantrainor4.jpg vendopricemeghantrainor5.jpg vendopricemeghantrainor6.jpg vendopricemeghantrainor7.jpg vendopricemeghantrainor8.jpg vendopricemeghantrainor9.jpg vendopricemeghantrainor10.jpg|She picks the Nestle Raisinets candy. vendopricemeghantrainor11.jpg vendopricemeghantrainor12.jpg vendopricemeghantrainor13.jpg vendopricemeghantrainor14.jpg vendopricemeghantrainor15.jpg vendopricemeghantrainor16.jpg vendopricemeghantrainor17.jpg vendopricemeghantrainor18.jpg vendopricemeghantrainor19.jpg vendopricemeghantrainor20.jpg vendopricemeghantrainor21.jpg YouTube Videos Vend-O-Price first playing (September 25, 2015, #7215K) Vend-O-Price for a Car (October 14, 2015, #7243K, aired out of order on October 12) Vend-O-Price for a trip to South Africa (October 20, 2015, #7252K) Category:Active Games Category:Pricing Games Category:2010s Pricing Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:1-Prize Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Short Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"V" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:Big Money Week Pricing Games